inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weas-El/Archive 3
Hi, feel free to leave a message. Please add new sections at the bottom of the page. And don't forget to take a look at my blog. Re: Re: My Apologies No prob. I really don't mind what you do with them. --General5 7 21:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou This will undoubtedly help against the vandals. The image doesn't seem to have come over. Wyvern Rex. 07:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I think we still are. Due to an error, my image upload doesn't work. You can leave it if you want. We have got some more now. Wyvern Rex. 11:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hai :D I started re-reading Eragon this weekend :D I'm hoping to be able to add a few more pages to the wiki and correct some information instead of just sorting through the pages and fixing grammar and links and the like. I forgot how good the books are; I didn't want to put it down! Anyway, I started writing this because I had something else to tell you, but I forgot it so... You have this fun, nice message to take its place until I remember what it was I actually wanted to tell you :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Technical points A few questions, as you are much better at the templating stuff. #Is it feasible to create a personalised signature when setting up an account(I know about afterwards, but not during.)? #Is there a "playlist option" for accounts? #How could I procure an Answers site? Wyvern Rex. 11:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : OK, I am ever keen to encourage debate (As long as it is in my preferred direction. As you would write, ;-).) and to provoke some I have set up a kind of election on The Vampire Encyclopedia. Candidates write a blog post with their chosen policies (technical things they would do if they won) and persuade people to vote for them on May 6 (Polling day.). The first two are policies of my one opponent. I don't think that you can do one, but I can't be sure. I also wonder what the "playlist" is. I am not what some would call a "downloader" (After all, when you can get Black Books, one of the best comedy series ever made(Starring Dylan Moran as the misanthropic bookseller, Tamsin Greig as the owner of the shop next door and Bill Bailey as the underrated assistant. Enjoyed by almost everyone who has ever viewed it.), online WITHOUT download there isn't much point.) but I think it has something to do with videos. Is there a video or song playlist feature on Wikia? 3 is one of mine. The Wikianswers sites keep turning up on the What's New section and I would like to set up Vampireanswers. Does this help? --Wyvern Rex. 14:26, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : That was the answer I was looking for though. I need your uncertainty and vote. 17:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: http://harrypotter.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_Answers is an answers wiki. Wyvern Rex. 18:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : Just leave a comment on the blog "Manifesto of the Sylvania Alliance" on May 6 to vote Wyvern. Could you help with promoting my campaign? Wyvern Rex. 18:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : I have been asked why I don't go on Wikianswers. That's why. I asked in the first place for some points over my competitor. Wyvern Rex. 18:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Eye2EyeIIIV Is there something we can do about them...? They keep uploading images, placing them in either completely wrong or inappropriate spots, changing infobox pictures, etc. Pretty much every time they make an edit, I go through and either roll it back or undo/edit it a bit more so that it doesn't look so bad. I've gotten to the point where I pretty much just roll them back and call it good, not looking at much else that they have done with it. So yea... Anything we can possibly do to stop them from uploading pictures and/or changing/placing them in articles? ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, I knew you were working on that, just wondering if there was anything we could do in the meantime. Thanks for all the work you're doing and for your answer ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I might have been exaggerating a little bit :P I do check, just not as closely as I would for someone else usually. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 22:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I put most of their images into galleries at the bottom of the pages, in hopes that they stop randomly inserting them into articles, but I doubt that will stop. I'm not sure what you guys need for licenses and stuff on the images, but I was just trying to get a better solution than rolling back almost every damn edit they make. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 15:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm only trying to help with visual aid. And I really think that you ought to leave me alone, and take care of your own matters. ~ eye2eye ::: Thankyou for the Rollback, but I need Admin! Wyvern Rex. 11:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Wikianswers Hopefully, my answers site will be useful. *At the moment I am working on the abandoned Werewiki. Could you have a look? (link on my userpage) *Another random thought: is it possible to make a template of a map with the ability to change the areas of countries(Elves and Dwarves shrinking back as the Empire grows.)? This would be brilliant for a history guide to Alagaësia, and I would have a use for it on a secret wiki project. *Oh, and the second Urgal image in the gallery is from The Guide. *And finally, a version of the best-ever German joke (from the 90's): why is Wikianswers a medium? Because it is neither rare nor well done. --Wyvern Rex. 18:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC) After much thought, I have decided that an animated image would be the best option. Wyvern Rex. 10:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Please help Everyone seems to agree that the Anti-Eragonism article should be moved to "Criticism of the Inheritance Cycle." But we need an Admin to do it. Would you mind helping? You seem to be the most active Admin right now.Nameless Carvahallian 19:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure. Do whatever you think is correct. Nameless Carvahallian 22:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC)